Girl Fusion
Details Name: Caitlin Kyn Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''13 '''Weight: 90 lbs Weight (With Exosuit): 275 lbs Hair Color: '''Green '''Eye Color: '''Blonde '''Alignment: '''Justice League of America '''JLA Contact: '''Flash '''Watchtower Residence: Meta Wing Power Classification: '''Electricity (Meta) '''Movement Classification: '''Speed (Meta) '''Weapon Classification: '''N/A Background Caitlin is the daugher of Dr. Christopher Kynes, an ex-WayneTech researcher focused on the field of quantum transportation. During a test of Dr. Kynes' quantum teleportation machine in his home laboratory, Caitlin entered the room and crossed the quantum slipstream path created by the device. The incident caused Caitlin to be pulled into an intra-dimensional quantum doorway, a link between several alternate dimensions coexisting in the same physical space. Through this doorway, Caitlin was transported into the physical realm of the energy known as the Speed Force. Trapped within the Speed Force, Caitlin became infused with its energy, transforming her into a lightning fast metahuman known by others as "speedsters" - the most notable being the Flash. Over time, Caitlin learned to control her newfound powers, traversing the Speed Force and fending off the various threats that lie within. Eventually, she was able to manipulate the energy well enough to escape, returning her to Earth as a metahuman. Caitlin's abilities were formidable then, but continued to develop and grow after she had left the Speed Force realm. At first, she was only able to manipulate the speed within her own body, travelling at lightning speed, healing her body through increased metabolism, and even phasing through solid matter. As her powers evolved, she began to control the Speed energy in other objects and even people. Her most notable development - and what she became named for - was the ability to force atoms together by manipulating their kinetic energy. By bringing atoms in the air around her closer to one another, she would cause their electrostatic fields to repel one another, generating massive amounts of electrical energy which she could then discharge as lightning bolts. Taking the ability a step further, Caitlin found that she could fuse some atoms - primarily hydrogen or helium atoms - together, creating a nuclear fusion reaction to release extreme heat and force. While she prefers utilizing lightning, and it is less straining on her, she does occasionally create these nuclear fusion explosions when more firepower is called for, and she is capable of controlling the release of explosive energy to focus it into either a tight beam or a wide-angled blastwave. After her return to Earth, Caitlin met up once more with her father - who, since her disappearance, had begun a relentless pursuit to find her. Together, the two put their technology and metahuman powers to use fighting crime on a relatively small scale. They were eventually noticed by the Justice League of America, which recruited the pair to the big-time crime fighting scene. Arch-Nemesis Caitlin's best friend before her disappearance - Jade Mai - was nearly as devastated by her loss as Caitlin's father had been. Privately, she worked with police and private investigators, even against Christopher Kynes, to find out what had happened to Caitlin - and she was convinced that Kynes had done something to harm her and was trying to cover it up with his own desperate search. After Caitlin's return, Jade was ecstatic that her friend was safe. Her father aside, Jade was the one person that Caitlin revealed her powers to, and she was amazed by Caitlin's new abilities - as would be expected. However, after Caitlin began to neglect their friendship in favor of fighting crime with her father, Jade turned jealous, and began to harbor a hidden hatred of the person who had once been her best friend. Eventually, Jade Mai signed up for a genetic modification experiment at LexCorp. The company's experimental procedure promised to bring out latent metahuman abilities by amplifying metagene sequences that were lying dormant in the individual's genetic code. Despite the dangers, Jade went ahead with the procedure and emerged a metahuman gifted with Telekinesis and Telepathy. As a side effect, the process also amplified baser emotions within Jade's psyche. She became extremely possessive, prone to jealousy, and highly aggressive and violent. Lex Luthor observed Jade's rampage after she was released into the city, and was so impressed with her success that he brought her to the Hall of Doom and made her one of his agents. While Jade - now known as Thoughtlock - begrudgingly works for Lex Luthor, her true goal is revenge against Girl Fusion. Jade has discovered ways to mimic the abilities of heroes she kills by absorbing their thoughts and memories at the moment of death, and hopes to someday use that gift against Caitlin in order to gain her access to the Speed Force. Since Jade's transformation, Girl Fusion has been at constant odds with her. Their powers are closely matched, and every standoff they've had so far has ended in a draw with one or both parties retreating. Capabilities and Powers Girl Fusion is, first and foremost, gifted with the ability to tap into and control the Speed Force - the controlling force for all kinetic movement energy in this dimension. In addition to the metahuman powers granted by her access to the Speed Force, Caitlin also wears an armored exosuit specially designed by her father to keep up with her enhanced movement capabilities. While not equipped with many of the advanced technologies that his own suit boasts, Caitlin's exosuit provides significant protection from kinetic and energy based attacks. '''Super Speed: Utilizing the speed force internally, Caitlin is able to move at speeds that render her an unidentifiable blur. She can outrun any modern vehicle, and can unleash a flurry of punches faster than the eye can follow. While she is not yet as fast or experienced as The Flash, she hopes to one day match his mastery of the Speed Force. Super Reflexes: While utilizing the Speed Force to move at enhanced speeds, Caitlin views the world in slow motion. As a result, to the rest of the world it appears as if her reflexes are accelerated as well. Metabolic Regeneration: '''By tapping into the Speed Force, Caitlin is able to enhance her body's natural metabolism, causing the rate of her cellular regeneration to skyrocket. The result is an ability to recover from even the most severe of injuries in mere moments. '''Speed-Lending: '''Caitlin is able to lend speed force energy to her allies for a variety of purposes, including healing them of physical injuries and increasing the speed they can move at in order to keep up with her. '''Electrostatic Potential: All atoms repel one another through a force known as electrostatic repulsion. By using the Speed Force to pull atoms close together, Caitlin can tap into that electrostatic energy and focus it into bolts of lightning or arcing sprays of electricity. Nuclear Fusion: In a method similar to tapping into electrostatic potential, Caitlin can continue forcing atoms together until they overcome their electrostatic fields. At this point, the atoms fuse together, becoming a heavier element and releasing a massive amount of heat and force in a nuclear fusion explosion. As opposed to a nuclear fission reaction, where an atom is split apart, nuclear fusion results in little to no radioactive release - the energy expulsion is limited to heat and kinetic force. Other Info Girl Fusion was initially intended to be a sort of female Ironman-esque character, utilizing a powersuit, flight, and the gadgets powerset. She was later re-designed as a metahuman who was able to create bolts of lightning by utilizing the speed force. Girl Fusion's initial appearance resembled a punked-out girlscout, wearing a miniskirt and beret. While her appearance has been significantly altered since then - particularly with the addition of a powered exoskeletal suit of armor - her Beret has always remained a constant, and has become an identifying feature of the character's persona. Initially, Girl Fusion was said to use arm-mounted fusion blasters and an exoskeletal suit which were both powered by her body's own bioelectricity generation. This aspect of the character was later ret-conned to account for the fact that her power originated from the speed force, rather than other metahuman sources, and she had no need for external blasters. Girl Fusion is owned by the forum user Lynx7386. Category:Electric Category:Heroes Category:Female